The manually adjustable mirror assembly or system and the three-cable adjustable control mirror system disclosed herein are widely used on automobiles for controlling mirrors mounted thereon. In units of this type it has been necessary to replace the entire mirror system when the mirror has been broken; the housing dented or damaged; or the cables or other components of the assembly or system broken. Heretofore it has been necessary to remove the entire mirror assembly from the vehicle body and replace it with another mirror at considerable expense regardless of whether the mirror assembly damaged is a manually adjustable mirror assembly or is a remote control cable operated mirror system.
Thus should any interior part or component of the mirror assembly or system be damaged, there was no convenient access to the interior of the mirror housing unless the entire mirror assembly was disassembled from its mounting upon a vehicle door or body. Even a broken glass mirror required an entirely new assembly and this specific problem occurs frequently in 95% of the damage done to the mirror system. With the coventional attachment of a plurality of cables from a remote control extending into the mirror housing and connected to the mirror support, it has been practically impossible to replace the cables without removing the complete remote control mirror assembly from the vehicle.